Private Hour
by SilkyTresses
Summary: Lila and Patricia are new characters introduced into the Vampire Knight World. Love and passion and fights abound, but the real problem is Aido who can't accept some things are not meant to be understood.
1. Chapter 1

Takuma ran up the stairs of the Ichijo guesthouse. He was in the night class and he was home for the holidays with Kaname, Aido, Sara and Kain. It was Thursday and it was drizzling outside. Vampires hate rain. They prefer the sun, and Takuma was bitter that it ruined brunch that was supposed to be conducted outside. He knelt beside the fridge in his chambers, grabbed some beers, and brought it down. He could not believe that the house cleaner had left early and he wondered if she would come back. She was new, apparently human, and he had not met her. No worries. He went downstairs.

Kaname crossed his legs and made small conversation with Sara. Sara sat beside him and said nothing. He was not confused by Sara's indifferent behavior to men as the other people were. He saw here as a pawn who wanted to be moved and he ordered her and it pleased her. Sara was skeptical about Kaname. She liked him, but was anxious about the age difference. He was an ancestor reborn, and was not to be trusted. Aido was kiddish, Kain was handsome and he had a girl friend named Rima. They were home for summer, and the summer rain was annoying everyone. "Here are the beers." Said Takuma and dropped them down quickly. Takuma pulled up a seat and motioned for Kain to get some. Sara sat up straight and did not move. "She's annoying." Thought Kaname and Aido as they both grabbed a drink like humans. Kaname was not enjoying this and wondered where the chauffeur went. He understood the rain was a bother but they were on duty. Everyone was anxious about Kaname losing his temper and he knew. He suddenly moved towards the living room and saw a petite brown-haired person with small eyes in a house cleaner uniform. She looked up and dropped her purse. He pushed past her and went towards the chauffeur. "You're late." He gave him a slap. The petite brown-haired person walked towards Takuma and gesticulated. Takuma ignored her. The vampires walked out and went into the ride that was awaiting them outside.

Lila moved the beers into the trashcan. The rain stopped and she looked outside at the fallen leaves that she would have to rake. She sighed. It was a nice day. She had stopped by at a petit bistro and ate croissant with her girlfriend Patricia, a human vampire call girl. Patricia was very afraid of Kaname even though she was the one that hooked up Lila with the job. Lila surveyed the kitchen and saw that the kitchen like the rest of the house was neat. She checked the fridge and saw that it was bare and was happy that she went to the market to buy some produce so that she could make sweet tarts. She pulled out a baking dish and some strawberry and star fruit. She set them to boil with little water and added powdered sugar and honey. She went to straighten up the living room. Vampires are neat. She loosed her chestnut brown hair. It was shoulder length and set the timer for the sweet tarts that were now in the oven. She slept.

Kaname looked at the house cleaner lying on the couch and smelt the delicious sweet tarts that were now in the oven. He could not help but wonder why he felt nostalgic. She was beautiful, petit, and most importantly different. Definitely a plaything, and stalked away towards the others waiting in the Limousine.

Lila got up as the timer went off, and switched off the oven. She thought about making sushi nigiri, and put herself to work. Patricia was behind a tree watching everything. She knew Kaname was pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia was a call girl a blood prostitute, and was schooled in mistress acts. She knew Lila was a human orphan but suspected her of being a subdued c-class vampire. In other words, she did not need blood, but Kaname was suspicious that Lila was just another extraordinarily beautiful human girl like Patricia, with stem cells. Lower class vampire hunters he supposed. The vampire hunters were no longer. He agreed with her. Patricia walked towards the road. She flagged a human guy on a bike and asked simply for a ride.

It was a simple apartment, one bedroom, shared by Patricia and Lila. Patricia was home first and she could not really cook. She removed her hair ribbon and set it down on the dresser. She removed her wet clothes and took a long steamy shower. When she was done, she put on a short skimpy flowery dress and lay flat one her single bed adjacent to Lila's single bed. She had almond shaped eyes and a good nose. She had black hair, and was skinny. Takuma was coming. Previously, he had feasted on her. He was not trying to be mean. He just lost control. Patricia did not like him. She looked around her room.

Takuma was downstairs. The humans were shy and intrigued. He bore no gifts and was only her to see if Patricia was fine; at least that was the plan. He ignored the humans and they were angry. Plateau district was where Patricia and Lila called home. It was where middle class humans inhabited. The humans were intrigued by vampires, and nervous about their presence. The females were shy. Takuma reached the top of the apartment door 6. He hated her. Vampires had long since stopped drinking human blood, but humans with stem cells, vampire hunter females, were a delicacy not to be shared. They made female vampires bitter, and made human girls jealous. Patricia and Lila were not the last two. They were a handful of vampire hunter males that had since quit and married c-class vampires, perhaps petty but it worked out fine. Unfair you would say that the vampire hunter females were mistresses not call girls. A better way to put it. The war was over and the world had moved on. The understanding that vampires were superior was clear.

Patricia opened the door, and Takuma walked in and dragged her with him as she quickly shut the door. He placed her down on the couch and pulled her neck towards him breathing heavily. He calmed down, and sunk his teeth slowly, and this time she moaned. He shuddered and stretched his lean lithe body across her. Her neck swelled up lightly, and Takuma moved his hands carelessly down her beautiful. Aido was downstairs waiting in his Porsche. Patricia and Takuma were perfect for each other. Aido could hear Patricia moan rapidly as Takuma lost control and for the first time stopped himself. Aido sighed and lit a cigarette. Takuma healed her neck and pressed Patricia to him and he rocked her gently. He slowly lifted her up, and set her down on her bed and sent her to sleep with a charm. He left.

In the car, Aido ignored a perplexed Takuma, running his hair through his head. He looked at Aido who looked forward.

"Are you ready to go?" Aido quipped

"Hmm" Takuma replied, "He looked at his watch and Aido zoomed off without warning, and said

"This is the last time you see her."


	3. Chapter 3

Lila walked into her studio apartment, and saw Patricia tucked in safe in her room. Lila had brought home some pancakes she made at Takuma's guesthouse. She dropped her umbrella by the door and dropped the pancakes in the fridge. Lila smelt cologne and sighed. She wondered who it was, never mind she thought. It was 10 p.m. and Lila decided to take a short nap after she had a bath.

12p.m. Patricia woke up. She surveyed the apartment and saw Lila.

"Hey!"

"What's' wrong?"

"I did not see you… standing there."

"Oh!"

Patricia fright passed and she quietly asked Lila where she wanted to go seeing that she was all dressed up. Lila smiled and handed her a flyer that a local guy had given her.

LADY's FREE COCKTAIL NIGHT

POISON  
BEGINS 12:30pm

Patricia laughed and disagreed, "Free cocktails are a no-no. Let us go to 'the bridge'. I'll get ready"

Lila watched Patricia get ready and bit her teeth. Patricia did not look at her. It was what she thought Lila was no human right now. POISON was for vampires

"You know I need space"

Patricia maintained her cool. She slowly turned around and wondered why Lila first time was so dramatic until she saw her incisors. She knew she wanted to belong to the Elite group of vampires, and was cohorting with some misguided humans. However, to go that far as to intoxicate her blood…or could it be that the Kaname's blood was thicker than Takumas'. Lila put her hand on the dresser and nodded to Patricia that Kaname had approved. Patricia sat down and stopped dressing up. Lila was in love with Kaname and he…Patricia hugged her.

Earlier on that day at about 5pm, Kaname Kuran was spotted feasting on petite Lila in Takuma's cottage. That is why a coldblooded vampire had given her a flyer for a vampire nightclub. Knowing fully well that Kaname had claimed and they were both Lila and Patricia were ignorant of how fragile their existence was.

Lila was not fine; the Kuran blood was coagulating with her hunter's blood. Patricia smiled slowly and calmed Lila down.

"It's your first time. I guess it's harder with Kaname."

Lila's protruding fangs had begun to subside.

Lila was still. It was painful. Kaname had claimed her as his blood prostitute. Her vampire hunter blood protected her from transforming.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blood Prostitutes." Yuuki thought looking outside her car as the B class vampire handed Lila a flyer for POISON. She signaled the driver to go and headed off to her chateau on the hills of Mende. It was one of the high-class neighborhoods for the nobles and the pureblood Princess Yuuki. She looked away from the window as the driver rolled up the blinds and reached for a tiny encasing of blood, and gleamed.

The B class vampire hoped that Lila came. He really liked her.

Yuuki stepped out of her car right in front of her house. Kaname was waiting. "What have you been up to?" he asked curiously. "I pose the same question back," She said, twirling the vile, "Blood prostitutes." Kaname kept a straight face. He nodded for her to come forward. Yuuki moved slowly. He kissed her and bit her lip. She was intoxicated. He licked her and they both moved inside together. He brought forward a brandy glass and had a quick gulp and slowly lifted Yuuki on his knee and pressed her painfully towards him. The butler moved away. Kaname kissed Yuuki slowly and tenderly, he folded his arms about her back and cushioned her breasts to his chest. His tongue worked tediously down her lips, and carefully seduced her. He was an expert. He lean back, and watched Yuuki shiver on his knee, and poured himself another drink. Yuuki got up slowly and sat beside him.

The Butler was an aged B class vampire. He served Kaname and Yuuki well, and was unhappy to see them together. He knew everyone was curious as to when a son would be delivered to the Kuran blood line , and was concerned about Kaname's unusual boost in strength and he wondered why. The doorbell rang

Standing by the door was Aido; he walked in without fanfare as the butler let him in. He shook a surprised Kaname and a timid Yuuki. Kaname escorted him away. They entered his study. He drew blinds and they sat and discussed the subject on everyone's mind Patricia and Takuma. Yuuki could not help but eavesdrop. Kaname smiled and shut the door. Aido spoke about the event this evening at the Apartment 6, Patricia's flat. He complained about how much lust Takuma felt and how insatiable and tender he was and looked directly at Kaname. Kaname leaned forward and getting the message.

"Lila"

Aido was silent.

"I am not attached."

Aido was silent.

"It was my first and last time with her."

Aido was silent.

Kaname paused. "It was refreshing, scary and potent. Not like a rollercoaster…like a clean breath of air. ..Like a windy evening." He stopped. Aido scolded Kaname lightly. He agreed that he would not see her. Aido nodded and left his home. He had completed the task of the Vampire Council. He had an order to capture and kill Lila before Kaname was hooked, like Takuma. Takuma was not a fool. Aido knew he was only having fun but the Vampire council was thorough and could not afford a waste of time when it came to Kaname. Aido drove home to his father's house


	5. Chapter 5

Lila was at the bridge having a drink with Patricia who was making light conversation with Tom their neighbor. The bridge was literally a bridge; an old run down bridge that steeped into the sea. A fence prevented people from falling in, and an overhanging tent cover the sides and top. Little lights spread linearly on the tent top, and fans planted. There was a cold bar, and seafood. Word was sent to Aido that Lila was there. He was in the neighborhood and did not feel it was right that a noble vampire like him, mixing up with humans, even if it were the Vampire council's order. Aido got out of his Porsche and stayed in. He enjoyed the chilly breeze of Mende to the salty air of the bridge. He saw a petite brown-haired woman with a cute butt on a cell phone walking coolly. Aido glanced her over, and watched the little woman with her back turned light up a cigarette. Aido did not move. He watched her drop her cell and turn.

Lila looked over at the sleek ride of the blonde-haired woman she was posing for, and could not believe it was noble vampire looking directly at her; startled. Aido hates her. He kept looking at her, and did not move a muscle. She shied to the left. His eyes followed her. Summoning up some courage, she ran. It was a hit.

Aido started his car engine and ignored her, and begun driving to her home, slowly. Patricia looked up unconcerned; Tom sat her back. That is how things were for blood prostitutes Patricia thought. "Too bad Aye." Tom whispered sliding his hands down her breasts, carefully.

Aido took his time. He was bored he turned the radio on, and an Azzido da bass song (lonely by your side) was playing. He watched the timid Lila look back at him, miss a step, fall and scrape her knee. She picked herself up and limped away. He speed up, and she stopped. He stepped out of the car and with one swift blow. She closed her eyes.

Lila was suddenly lifted and she kept her eyes closed. Without a moment, hesitation she was heaved into the sea. Aido was kind. Only for tonight.

Patricia came home to an empty house. Tom did not come in.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom went into his room, and felt the sound of a dish hit his head.

Crash!

He looked up puzzled at his wife who stared at him. He kept moving in and took off his shirt.

"Sorry!" His wife said. "I'm at fault." He replied. He fished out some Prawns from his pocket and tossed it to his wife who caught it. Sandy was her name. Sandy placed the prawns on the counter and shouted "WHAT ABOUT LILA?" Tom said, "Quiet." Sandy moved forward and said, "Why did Patricia introduce her to Kaname?" "What's my business?" Tom questioned. Sandy sent another dish flying. This time Tom dodged and caught it. "Patricia's a bitch." Sandy said. Tom nodded. "There's nothing we can do but wait for Lila to save herself." Sandy said. Tom tried to touch her. Sandy did not decline. Tom wondered why she cared at all for someone she barely even knew.

Patricia lit a cigarette in her room. She puffed and blew out smoke at the empty room. She did not particularly care about Lila. She was happy that


End file.
